Fire Emblem: Operation Breath of Ruin
by justaguyonearth
Summary: In a semi-modern time period, Fire Emblem characters protect their home. Two young police officers investigate the most wanted criminal in their world. However, behind the scenes, a dark plan is being carried out.


"So, did you find anything?" A young man asked his partner.

"No... He covered his tracks amazingly well." She said.

The two officers were looking in the crime scene, a small park that people rarely go to. It was at the southern part of the capital city of Yllistol. The two officers were informed by witnesses of a weapons deal and a drug deal that the most ruthless, wealthy, and powerful criminal.

Witnesses also saw that the deal was done between both the infamous criminal and a powerful gang called the Valmese.

Some witnesses got away, but some... Not so lucky.

"Ah, oh..." Roy said as he stumbled over the witnesses' bodies.

"Roy, I've looked in their wounds and couldn't find any bullets. And it is a bullet wound..." Lucina said.

"What the hell? Should we run an autopsy?"

"Maybe. If this isn't a bullet wound, I don't know what this is." She said.

"Do you think they managed to take the bullets out of their bodies?" The red haired officer asked.

"Highly unlikely. But the question is why would they bother? They can easily take their bodies with them and dump them somewhere. It just doesn't make any sense."

Roy proceeded to give her the body bags from their car. She always disliked touching dead bodies. Not just because it was gross, but also because she thought it disturbed their peace.

Roy looked around the scene and found little else. He was quite irate at the moment.

"Dammit! They've been chasing this guy for years! The one lead we had..."

"I know, Roy. I'm as frustrated as you are, but we should keep a level head."

Roy sighed. "I understand, but... This guy is dangerous, Lucina. We have no idea what he's planning."

"..." Lucina stayed silent.

"We can't just leave without anything, right?" Roy asked.

"It may not be in our control, we should head back to the precinct."

Roy shook his head. "Ike isn't going to be too happy about that..."

"We... *Sigh* I hope we do not get in too much trouble." She said exhaustedly.

Roy and Lucina approached their vehicles.

"You wanna drive?" Roy asked his partner.

"Sure."

As they got in, Roy asked a few questions in his mind. Why would the Grimleal associate with the Valmese? It didn't make any sense. They had common feuds years back. At the most, they would be indifferent to each other now.

' _What are they planning? Something big, no doubt. That is cause for concern.'_

o - o - o - o

Lucina drove on the road to Ylisstol. It was quite convenient because the police department wasn't too far from the capital.

As they parked, their radios went off.

"OFFICER ROY AND OFFICER LUCINA, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE YLISSE POLICE DEPARTMENT AND HEAD TO THE CHIEF OF POLICE'S OFFICE ASAP."

The officers looked to each other.

"Well crap." Roy said.

Lucina sighed. "Crap indeed..."

They made their way in the building with the bodies. They put the bodies in the examiner's office and asked her to proceed.

"Yep. You guys should hurry with your meeting with Ike."

"We understand, thank you, Mist." The blue haired officer said.

Mist waved to them and they hastily left upstairs to Ike's office.

As they entered, Ike greeted them with a small wave.

They took their seats and waited for the inevitable lectures.

Ike looked at them with a blank, emotionless face, which intimidated them a little.

"So, no evidence besides the bodies?" Ike questioned.

"No, sir..." The officers said in unison.

"I see." The blue haired man said.

Ike stood and looked out the window that gave a great view of the capital.

"I'm not angry that you didn't find anything. I know that was beyond your control... But the reason I requested your presence is because we have a new problem."

That got both of the youths' attention. There was already enough going on in the country.

"So... The Grimleal and the Valmese are now working together?" Ike asked.

"Looks that way." Roy responded.

"Well, one of our officers caught sight of their vehicles and is now tailing them."

"Really!?" The officers asked excitedly."

"Yes, but hold on. He reported they were heading towards the Dragon's Table."

"D-Dragon's Table!?" Lucina asked in shock.

"Yes. I think they are planning to resurrect the Fell Dragon."

The two young officers were overcome with shock. This revelation was a scary thought.

The Fell Dragon was thought to be an urban legend for kids who acted up, but investigators found the ancient site. It was covered up from the public eye, as to not cause any panic. Now, only a handful of people know about it.

After the initial shock, Roy managed to speak up. "Why us though? This information was never given to the public. Why tell us?"

"Because, I trust you. Both of you show great potential. Graduating at the top of your classes is a big deal for the schools you went to. Both of you are good with guns, and most importantly, you seem like good people."

The officers were greatly surprised and touched by what he said, as they thought he was not one to show emotions.

Back to the matter at hand, Lucina spoke up. "What are we to do for now, sir?"

Ike shook his head. "Nothing for now. Until we learn more, you two may lay low and relax a little."

Ike walked over to them and shook both of their hands. "You are dismissed. Now If you'll excuse me, I must talk with the Exalt. He could be in potential danger."

The two youths cursed themselves mentally. They completely forgot about the Exalt.

The Exalt, Marth, is a friend of Roy and Lucina's cousin. He rarely sees them nowadays, but they were close.

The two officers saw themselves out and went outside to the parking lot.

Roy laid on the roof of their car while Lucina sat on the hood.

The redhead spoke up. "So Lucina, how's life been treating you?"

"Oh, normal as always. It's been quite boring living by myself, but I do visit my family every now and then. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I... You know..."

"Ah, sorry! I had forgotten." Lucina said apologetically.

She had forgotten that his mother and father had recently been killed in a robbery gone wrong.

"Yeah... No, it's fine." Roy said.

"If you need help with anything, please let me know, Roy. We're partners." Lucina said.

"Right. Thank you, Lucina."

A silence occurred, but not an uncomfortable one.

After a while, Roy offered to drive Lucina home. She agreed somewhat reluctantly.

When they reached her apartment complex, Roy offered to help her with her stuff, but she would have none of that and carried everything by herself.

"Bye, Lucina. See you tomorrow." The young man said after rolling down the window.

"Farewell, Roy." Lucina said with a wave.

Roy then started the car again and drove home.

o - o - o - o

Roy arrived at his apartment and unlocked his door. He was glad to be home.

It was already almost ten o' clock. He took off his vest and changed into pajamas. He gave a sigh. Very soon, he and Lucina would have their work cut out for them.

He decided to go to sleep, so he went into his bedroom and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

o - o - o - o

Lucina was quite exhausted after such a day, so she was ecstatic about going to bed.

She boiled some water and put Ramen Noodles in a bowl. She was a bit famished.

She turned on the TV and saw the usual news. Nothing strange seemed to be going on until the reporter talked about a bomb threat in Ylisstol. She was scared for the place, but it seemed to be handled quickly. However, the suspect was not apprehended.

"God, why the hell are people doing things like this?" She asked herself.

After she finished her meal, she changed into pajamas and went to bed.

o - o - o - o

 **A/N: Hi, so I guess this is a thing.**

 **Now, if you have seen my other work, I bet you're like: Leo! where is Story of Legends chapter 12!**?

 **I know, I'm sorry. It will come out soon I promise. More details in that chapter.**

 **As for this story? I dunno. It exists. I have no idea why this is a thing, I just thought of it. Maybe it's interesting?**

 **Perhaps I will continue this.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
